


Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: (this one is hard to tag), AU, Kinda PWP, Kissing for the first time, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Teenagers, dont go all the way, friends to lovers(kinda), kiss because of a bet, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal summer's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

It was one of those things you didn't think about. Like a drunken night filled with sloppy words and hasty decisions. It was like nearly drowning but coming to the surface just in time for air. They both had sickening sweet knots in their stomachs while their minds were emptied of important questions like "should we really be doing this?"

It was so late at night that some would call this time morning and the two boys could hear nothing but the summer wind chime as it jangled outside, mixed with the early chirping crickets. The crickets always woke before the birds. And inside, a single white fan stood in a corner of the room, oscillating almost silently but not entirely.

The room smelled of yesterday’s pizza and sweat, with a hint of men’s cologne as if trying to mask everything else. And in front of the two boys sat the only light source (besides the small crack of light escaping through the drawn, dark blue curtains), a t.v with a paused screen; on the left side was written "LOSER", while the right flashed "WINNER" but neither boy cared about that at the moment.

A small smack released the two boys' lips from each other, a quiet huffing of air coming from the blond while the boy on the right smirked with his reddened lips. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Something amusing, S'uke?"

But Sasuke was only half listening, his eyes trained on the moving lips in front of him—the lips he'd kissed and kissed and kissed again. The lips he wanted to kiss even more.

"Hn...not particularly." Sasuke mumbled, his restraint gone as he leaned forward once again with one hand resting on his criss-crossed legs, the other tangling itself in the blond hair at the nape of Naruto's neck.

Their lips touched and Naruto smiled, both of his hands reaching up to caress either side of his friend's face, closing the gap even more so. His legs were criss-crossed as well, one knee slightly bumping Sasuke's with every move they made. But Naruto couldn't care less about that—the only thing on his mind now was how soft Sasuke's lips were while being rough at the same time, how foreign they tasted, how hot his tongue was, and how much more of this he wanted.

The first kiss had been awkward, simply based on a bet—peck Sasuke's lips and get it over with. But when Naruto had opened his eyes and the two friends sat staring at each other… well, he didn't know what to feel when Sasuke leaned in for another kiss.

And another. And another.

But it wasn't one-sided; the black-haired boy made sure of this. He kissed hard and rough, his tongue twisting along with Naruto's, dominating the inside of the blond's mouth. And slowly, Sasuke began to lean backwards, Naruto still attached and unwilling to break the kiss.

Naruto had followed Sasuke, and that was all the Uchiha needed. So he pushed back with a hasty kiss, feeling goosebumps as Naruto's hands wandered from his face and down to his shoulders, tangling into Sasuke’s dark hair. Tan hands pulled and massaged unconsciously as Sasuke's did the same.

Sasuke's pale hand that had been holding himself steady on his leg now rested on Naruto's shoulder, running smoothly up and down his neck, arm, and chest—anywhere he could reach.

Naruto moaned in surprise as Sasuke's mouth closed around his tongue, sucking it lightly before releasing it. He was only thanking god now that his pajama pants were on the loose side.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's hot hands moved from dark hair and onto his t-shirted chest, his hot palms quickly ghosting over sensitive nipples before continuing to lower, each hand coming to rest on either of Sasuke's hips. Naruto's thumbs massaged and pressed, seeming to indent themselves into Sasuke's skin and mark his territory.

The blond broke the kiss quickly, opening his eyes and spreading his legs to rest on either side of Sasuke, watching his red-faced friend all the while. When he was done their mouths connected again instantly, Naruto now using his grip on Sasuke's hips to slide their bodies closer.

Sasuke followed the other's example, untangling his legs so that both of his calves sat atop Naruto's thighs. The Uchiha's hands could reach farther now, running eagerly along clothed shoulder blades and up and down Naruto's toned back. His cold, pale hands came back to the base of the blond's neck, his fingertips dipping into the top of Naruto's orange and white shirt.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke absentmindedly traced patterns along the bare tan skin. The blond took this opportunity to slowly ride up Sasuke's black t-shirt, his hot hands going underneath the fabric and electrifying Sasuke's sides.

The Uchiha's hips moved on reflex, pressing his hard dick right against Naruto. Of course neither boy failed to notice. The blond licked Sasuke's bottom lip as a parting before removing his mouth. Two pairs of eyes opened and nothing was said in the small instant before Naruto slowly leaned his way over to Sasuke's neck, closing his eyes as his lips make contact with pale skin.

Sasuke's eyes were quickly closed again, his head tilting back as if they'd done this a thousand times before. His cold hands gripped warm shoulders tightly, bunching up orange shirt fabric while trying his hardest not to push his lower half against Naruto again.

The only noises out of Sasuke's mouth were pants and huffs as Naruto's tongue swirled along his neck, his mouth sucking here and there. A particular spot with just the right amount of teeth had Sasuke let out a whimper before he could realize what was happening.

Naruto took that as encouragement, sucking harder and lower, latching onto his collarbone while his hands continued to trail upwards underneath the black shirt. Soon, tan thumbs were tracing around hardened nipples, not giving the Uchiha the pleasure of totally feeling Naruto's rough thumbs yet.

Sasuke let out another whine and Naruto couldn't stop from thrusting his hips upwards, his sweat pant covered dick making quick contact with the lower half of Sasuke's ass.

Naruto groaned as he slid his tongue up the pale neck, only to be greeted with dark brown eyes that practically glowed black. The blond could see the purple bags under those eyes that watched him so intently and for a second he wondered to himself how much sleep Sasuke was getting nowadays. But quickly that thought vanished as their lips met again. Naruto finally finished teasing Sasuke and roughly rubbed pale pink nipples back and forth. Sasuke's hips shot up again, rolling back down and up once more as Naruto took each nipple between his thumb and first finger, twisting them slightly.

Sasuke moved his hips again, bringing them down low enough so that he could feel his ass skim Naruto's cock. He was unprepared for the steamy growl Naruto released into his mouth, or the way tan hands tightened even further around his body; Sasuke shook with excitement.

The Uchiha was going to cum soon if they didn't stop this. Gently, he pushed on Naruto's shoulders, breaking the kiss and opening his eyes. Naruto's mind was dazed but slowly beginning to fill with worry—had he done something wrong? But their hands didn't leave each other so Naruto waited until Sasuke caught his breath and began to speak.

"We should...stop here." He said, his voice raspy and uncertain. Naruto watched in fascination as swollen lips moved, them and the area around them covered in shining saliva that belonged to him. He felt proud.

"Y-yeah." He replied, loosening his hold on his friend and taking deep breaths through his nose. Sasuke released his own shaking hands from Naruto, sliding his legs off atop the blond's and standing up.

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, watching the way his chest moved more than normal, the way his blond hair stuck slightly to the side of his reddened face, and how swollen his pinky-red lips had become. Their eyes locked and Sasuke was taken aback by the abnormal brightness and clarity shown in those shining and searching blue eyes.

"I'll be in the bathroom. Tell me when you're finished in here." Sasuke said as calmly as he could, his voice still somewhat raspy and breathing uneven. He ran pale fingers through his slightly dampened hair in order to try and calm his wild heartbeat.

Naruto only nodded in reply, his eyes locked with Sasuke’s until the other boy turned away. He patiently watched and waited until his friend had left the room so that he could finish alone what Sasuke had started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lately my writing inspiration has been through the roof but my drive has been...nonexistent. That is to say, I really want to write but I haven't been feeling up to the challenge. But, I kept seeing fanart of nardo and sasgay on my tumblr dash (as teens making out) so between the hours of 3-4 am yesterday this is what I came up with. It's shorter than usual because any more than this and I would never finish it (at least not anytime soon). Anyway, thank you for reading and supporting me, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
